Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by DarkDoll02
Summary: After the death of one of his classmates, Edward Masen learns that you can't judge a book by it's cover. People aren't always as they seem. Rated M for a bit of swearing and rather heavy topics. All human.
1. Jasper

**A/N **I seen this post on my friend's Facebook wall and it hit me hard. There will be 4 parts to this and all will be from Edward's P.O.V. All human and none of the Cullens are in any way related, except for Carlisle and Esme are Edward's parents. My apology in advance for any spelling or grammar errors but this was written pretty quick.

I do not own any recognizable characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

Part 1

Finding your place in a new school could sometimes be hard, especially when you didn't particularly fit into a specific group. At my old school in Chicago I was quiet but not a loner; on the contrary I had quite a few friends. Forks would be different though, small towns tend to have very defined cliques. The lines would not be blurred; I would not simply fade into the grey area. Being the new student could be a good thing or a bad thing, in my case I hoped it would be a good thing. I had already made an acquaintance; Jessica Stanley had slinked to my side following Gym class asking where my locker was. At first I was curious until she invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I smiled in thanks and agreed to her invite reluctantly.

"Edward, are you okay?" her voice startled me from my thoughts.

I spun around to face her and offered her a small smile. She was standing there with a boy, his hair was light blonde and his eyes were the lightest shade of blue I'd ever seen. His face was round and babyish and his dimples were pronounced when he smiled.

"Mike this is Edward, Edward my boyfriend Mike." Jessica giggled.

Mike didn't seem jealous, his smile fell slightly but there was no sign of anger or jealousy on his features. He held out his hand in a friendly gesture and I took it with a smile. Nice to know that one person seemed genuinely happy to meet me and be my friend. I was almost positive Jessica did it for the attention. Said girl giggled and clung to Mike's arm, I was used to seeing giggly girls, that doesn't mean I enjoy being around them. My cousin Bella acted like this around her boyfriend Jacob, which is why I can't be around them for very long periods of time.

"Whitlock, you still sniffing that shit up your nose?" Mike called suddenly.

I turned my body 65 degrees to see the boy he was yelling to. His body was covered in thin silver scars and his blonde hair was messy. He didn't look like a drug addict, maybe a cutter. I'd been with my Dad to the hospital and seen too many cutters go too far and end up almost dead. This Whitlock kid didn't look like the type to be on drugs, but the thin scars were definitely self-inflicted. The dozens crossing on his wrists proved it. His big blue eyes opened wider as Mike let go of Jessica's hand. I was frozen in my spot; Mike wasn't seriously going to attack this kid was he?

"Are you fucking deaf?" Mike laughed, punching Whitlock square in the face.

Jessica squealed and reached out to grab my arm. He went down almost immediately, pressing his calloused hand to his nose. After another hard blow to the face Mike snatched Jessica's hand from me and pulled her towards the lunchroom. I was still frozen in front of my locker, my eyes locked on Whitlock. His bag had managed to spill over the hallway, spreading his books and papers. My mouth hung open and I found myself bending down to pick them up. He squeezed his eyes closed sharply and pushed himself to his feet once more. My hands were shaking at this point, I gripped the strap of his book bag tightly, hoping he wasn't going to come over and fight me. His blue eyes were dulled with pain as he gently took the bag from my hands. I couldn't bring myself to say one word to him as he rushed down the hallway away from me.

The rest of my day passed in a blur, after the Whitlock incident I couldn't make myself go to lunch, I instead opted for going outside to calm my mind a bit. I had never been in a situation like this in Chicago, my friends were easy-going people and I couldn't picture them doing anything even remotely similar to what Mike did to Jasper today. I had found out his name was Jasper when I found out he was supposed to be my lab partner in Chemistry. A feeling of dread settled in my stomach as I looked at his empty seat beside me.

I sighed and glanced up at the clock once again. My Dad was home late from work, which could only mean that someone was seriously hurt or worse, and he had to fill out paper work and such. My Mother was pacing with worry, even though this wasn't the first time he'd been very late coming back from work.

You see my Dad was an ER doctor but he was also qualified to do surgery and such. He would tell me stories sometimes, though as a doctor he wasn't allowed to give out names or other personal information. The stories were intense none the less, people saved seconds before death, and lacerations that no one believed anyone would ever be alive after. The downfall to his job was that he lost patients on occasion; of course he would come home in a terrible mood and sometimes even shed a tear or two. My Mother would stroke his back slowly and murmur words of comfort into his ear.

I would always get emotional when I was in the ER, as an after school job, I was able to spend a couple hours on weekends at the children's hospital where my dad worked. The hospital was for newborns all the way until 18 so sometimes we'd see things as simple as a common cold or lactose intolerance. Other days we would be faced with much more serious situations such as cancer and diabetes.

I looked up at the door closed gently, my Dad's arms were full of papers and he kept his eyes on the ground. My Mother practically rushed into his arms, worry creasing the soft skin of her face. His eyes were not focused on her though and instead on the hardwood floor beneath their feet. I had never seen him this distressed after coming home from the hospital. Yes, people died but it never affected him this much. Suddenly his big blue eyes locked on mine, they were tired and full of unshed tears. I was on my feet and at their side in less than a second, something bad had happened tonight.

"A boy's Mother brought him in tonight, 17 years old and dead. He committed suicide. I saw pervious scar marks on him meaning this was not a new behaviour. His Mother was frantic, she said he came home from school in a rotten mood and 2 hours later she found him dead in his room. Vienna Whitlock, her son's name was Jasper."

My Father's eyes met mine sadly, like he knew I was aware of what happened before he even told me. I guess deep down I did, Jasper was not a druggie just as I had suspected and I guess today's confrontation had just made him worse. I remembered suddenly the tears and pain in his pale blue eyes as he took his backpack from my hands. How alone and sad he had looked, that no one other than me had even bothered to assist him. I felt tears burn in the back of my eyes and my fingers were already texting a message to Mike whose number I had gotten later on today. My tears blurred the small black letters slightly. I checked the message a final time before pressing send sadly.

_You know that boy Jasper you punched today? He committed suicide _

**That boy you punched in the hall today, committed suicide a few minutes ago**


	2. Rosalie

**A/N Guess what? Part 2, this time it's Rosalie. I still own none of the Twilight characters. Again I apologize for shortness, crappy spelling/grammar and any other errors.**

**Hope you enjoy Part 2 :D**

Part 2

3 Weeks Later…

The buzz about Jasper's death was beginning to die down; after all, he didn't really have many friends in this school. The principal had made us all attend a workshop about depression and suicide closely following his death but other than that there was no recognition or speech made by the principal. My Chemistry teacher had spent the class lecturing us and I was finally assigned a new lab partner. I'd never really noticed her before but as soon as we were introduced it was obvious I should have noticed her.

She was what every man dreamed of, long curly blonde hair, tall and lean and with the biggest blue eyes you could ever imagine. The way she held herself suggested a bit of arrogance but I didn't mind at all. I came to know her quite well in the days following our pairing; I wasn't romantically interested in her though, because she just wasn't really my type. We became fast friends and were soon eating lunch together almost every day. Of course in a small town school word spreads fast and people assumed right away that we were dating. Rosalie wasn't too happy about it to say the least; she had some deep rooted issues with her Mom that she wouldn't exactly go into detail with.

I sighed and tried to focus once again on Mrs. Simmons; she was teaching something about isotopes that I just wasn't listening to. I looked to my right and noticed Rosalie wasn't paying much attention either, instead she was playing with her blonde curls and drawing absently on a scrap of paper.

Rosalie didn't seem to be able to focus in Chemistry and she'd ask for my help quite often. I of course was willing to explain our work to her and study together but that of course, didn't help the rumours about the two of us.

"Hey Edward, isn't your girlfriend smart enough to do her own work?"

Mike smirked from across the aisle. Rosalie dropped her pencil and turned her icy glare towards him. I touched her shoulder gently to calm her.

"She does do her own work Mike, now mind your own business."

I turned back to work on the work we'd been assigned, desperately trying to avoid confrontation. I ignored the conversation between the two. Rosalie wasn't willing to give up so easily however and a small growl escaped her parted lips.

"Shut up Newton, before you say something you don't mean."

Her voice was teetering on the edge of cracking and her face muscles were twitching slightly working to hold back tears.

"See just like her Mother, she doesn't even deny it. Stupid slut."

Rosalie pushed her chair back and ran from the room, small sobs finally breaking free of her chest. Mrs. Simmons turned towards us and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't mistake the cause of Rosalie's tears; thankfully she relaxed quickly and returned to erasing the blackboard. I felt my anger boil to the surface once again, Mike Newton and his stupid comments. Jessica clung to his arm and laughed along with him and the rest of his pals. Fuck I wanted to knock those smiles off their faces.

"Don't let those jerks get to you." I whispered quietly to Rose.

She pushed a thick blonde curl behind her ear and chewed on the end of her pencil. It was one of her nervous habits, her big blue eyes widened slightly and she dropped her pencil suddenly.

"Edward can I tell you something?" She whispered.

I took my attention off my book and looked into her eyes, her face was clenched and her hands were flexing around the thin material of her sweater. I immediately knew this would be something important, something that she didn't tell other people.

"My Mom is…well for lack of a better term, a whore."

Rosalie laughed nervously and wrapped a curl around her finger again. She pursed her lips and seemed to think out what she was going to say next for a moment.

"I…I'm not like her, I don't want to be like her. I'm a virgin Edward."

The air was silent except for her quick breaths and the slow ticking of Dad's grandfather clock perched beside the archway. I wasn't really sure how to respond to Rosalie's revelation, I mean it was sort of a girl topic and I was a bit afraid of responding wrong. I don't have a sister and the only female I grew up around was Bella, but she never had issues quite like this.

"I know. I know you're a virgin."

I almost cringed as the words escaped my mouth; it was quite possibly the oddest way to respond to such a statement from a female friend but it was too true. I knew in my stomach that Rosalie would never do anything like that, she couldn't even trust men most of the time, and the teasing hurt her more than she was willing to admit.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

She asked curiously as I pulled my phone from my pocket. I planned on texting Mike once again to tell him just how wrong his assumptions were. I'd make him feel like the biggest asshole that ever lived with this one.

"Giving Michael Newton a piece of my mind." I smirked.

Her sweet girlish giggle filled the air at my boldness and she leaned over my shoulder to watch, her blonde hair falling over my shoulder to rest against the blue plaid shirt I was current wearing. This time tears didn't blind my eyes as I texted him, only pure anger and hatred for the pain he had caused my best friend.

_The next time you call Rose a slut just know she's a virgin_

**That girl you called a slut in class today, she's a virgin**


End file.
